mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Opowieść o serdeczności/Transkrypt
:Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again :Twilight Sparkle: Hej, Starlight! Będziesz obchodzić swoje pierwsze Święta Serdeczności w Ponyville. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja bym wolała raczej ich nie obchodzić. :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: zdziwienia :piosenka tytułowa] :Spike: Nie chcesz obchodzić świąt?! :Starlight Glimmer: Uważam, że to jest takie trochę niemądre. Ten dzień jest głównie poświęcony prezentom i słodyczom, zgadza się? :Spike: A dlaczego chcesz sobie odmawiać prezentów i słodyczy? Oszalałaś chyba! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja myślę, że Spike'owi chodziło o to, że święta to coś więcej niż prezenty i słodycze. To czas, który spędzamy z przyjaciółmi i rodziną, kiedy wspominamy bardzo ważne wydarzenia w historii Equestria. :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że dla większości kucyków, to tylko okazja do pośpiewania i zabawy, a nie dzień do wspominania jakiejś starej historii. :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Może jeszcze nie słyszałaś właściwej wersji tej historii? :Starlight Glimmer: Kucyki ziemskie, pegazy i jednorożce śpiewają pieśń przy ogniu, aby pokonać wieczną zimę wywołaną przez mitycznych windigów? Haha! Chyba każdy źrebak zna tę historię. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie tę historię, ale tę, którą lubię najbardziej "Opowieść o serdeczności"! :Spike: Uwielbiam ją! :Twilight Sparkle: jest to opowieść o pewnym jednorożcu imieniem Snowfall Frost, która nie cierpiała Świąt Serdeczności. Wszystko zaczęło się wiele księżyców w Canterlot... :Twilight Sparkle: narracja W każdym domu w Canterlot czuło się świąteczny nastrój. W każdym... oprócz jednego. O Snowfall mówiono, że jest prawie tak mądra jak Star Swirl Brodaty. Prawie, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że Star Swirl jest ekspertem od wszystkiego począwszy od transfiguracji, kalibracji, wymiarów, teleportacji— :Spike: narracja Rozumiemy. Star Swirl to geniusz. :Twilight Sparkle: narracja Właśnie. Ale Snowfall również posiadała wielkie moce i zawsze dążyła do perfekcji. Stratą czasu nazywała wszystko, co przeszkadzało jej w tym dążeniu. :dzwonków :Snowfall Frost: oddech Cóż, robota poszła na marne, Snowdash! :Twilight Sparkle: narracja Snowdash była wierną asystentką Snowfall. :Snowdash: Co trzeba zrobić? :Snowfall Frost: Posprzątaj ten bałagan. Te niemądre kucyki dzwoniły tymi wstrętnymi dzwonkami na oknem i straciłam koncentrację! :Snowdash: nosem Woł, kucyki, które się naprawdę cieszą świętami. Co za pomysł, noł rzeczywiście? :Snowfall Frost: Nie ma się z czego cieszyć. Święto Serdeczności jest groźne. To dzień niebezpieczny dla całej Equestrii. :Snowfall Frost: Niebezpieczny?! Jest ekstra! W tym dniu wspominamy, jak jednorożce, pegazy i ziemskie kucyki wspólnymi siłami pokonały windigów! :Snowfall Frost: Ta niemądra legenda to jest problem! Wmawianie kucykom, że śpiewanie piosenek i bycie miłym cokolwiek rozwiąże. Od wielu lat zajmuję się magią i wiem, że to nie tak działa. :Snowdash: Ja myślę, że chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz. :magi :Snowfall Frost: Ucz się, pracuj i poświęcaj swój talent dla dobra Equestrii. To powinien być cel wszystkich kucyków. Ale tak przy okazji, jeśli chcesz wcześniej wracać do domu, pomimo,że masz jeszcze tyle pracy i — :Snowdash: Super! :Snowfall Frost: Ugh! :tłumu :Snowfall Frost: Nie cierpię Świąt Serdeczności! Equestrii wyszłoby na dobre, gdyby ktoś zabronił obchodzenia tych świąt! :Say Goodbye to the Holiday :Snowfall Frost: Kiedy to zaklęcie zacznie działać cała Equestria będzie szczęśliwsza i wszyscy będą mi dziękować! :Starlight Glimmer: Zaraz, zaraz. Snowfall nie lubi Świąt Serdeczności, więc postanowiła rzucić zaklęcie, żeby je zupełnie zlikwidować? To wydaje się nieco ekstremalne. :Spike: nosem Powiedziała to, co chciała zrównać kucyki i odebrała im znaczki, zastępując je znakiem równość. kakao :Twilight Sparkle: Ja myślę, że Spike chce przez to powiedzieć, że za naszym postępowaniem zawsze się coś kryje. Nawet u Snowfall. I jeśli pozwolisz mi kontynuować opowieść, to może dowiemy się, o co chodzi. :Spike: Proszę. :Twilight Sparkle: Snowfall była gotowa do rzucenia zaklęcia, które na zawsze usunęłoby Święto Serdeczności... :Twilight Sparkle: narracja ...nagle usłyszała z paleniska głos. :Duch minionych świąt: Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? :Snowfall Frost: Huh?! Kto tu jest?! :bulgotanie :Duch minionych świąt: Duch zeszłorocznych Świąt Serdeczności, czyli ja. Ty i ja mamy ze sobą do pogadania. :Snowfall Frost: Jesteś Duchem?! podejrzliwie Ja nie rzucałam zaklęcia przywołującego duchy. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? :Duch minionych świąt: Nie sądzisz chyba, że twoje zamiary nie zostały zauważone w naszym świecie? Mamy na ciebie oko, Snowfall Frost i wcale nie podoba nam się zaklęcie, które zamierzasz rzucić. :Snowfall Frost: Nam? :Duch minionych świąt: Reszta wkrótce dołączy. Na razie jesteśmy tylko my dwie. No dobra, ruszamy. Jest dużo do zobaczenia, a czasu coraz mniej. :Snowfall Frost: się Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Chce dokończyć to, co zaczęłam, nie potrzebuje lekcji o historii o Święcie Serdeczności. :Duch minionych świąt: Nie udajesz się w przeszłość, żeby uczyć się o Święcie. Tylko będziesz się uczyć o sobie. :lassa :Snowfall Frost: zaskoczenia krzyczy :The Seeds of the Past :Profesor Flintheart: Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, Snowfall? :Mała Snowfall: Udekorować klasę na Święto Serdeczności, Profesorze Flintheart! :Profesor Flintheart: Powiedziałaś, że chcesz się nauczyć, jak zostać jednorożcem o wielkiej mocy, nieprawdaż? :Mała Snowfall: No chcę! :Profesor Flintheart: Zatem jaka jest droga, żeby stać się jednorożcem o wielkiej mocy? :Mała Snowfall: odchrząkuje Ucz się, pracuj i poświęcaj swój talent dla dobra Equestrii. :Profesor Flintheart: Czy te zabawki pomagają nauczyć się magii? :Mała Snowfall: Chcę silna, pokonać windigów o pomagać kucykom! :Profesor Flintheart: To jest tylko bajka, którą opowiadamy małym kucykom. Prawdziwa magia wymaga poświęcenia. :bombki :Profesor Flintheart: Rób, jak chcesz. Wykorzystaj czas, żeby zostać się potężnym jednorożcem, albo baw się zabawkami, a wtedy niczego nie osiągniesz. :bulgotanie :Snowfall Frost: wzdycha Duchu? Co ja powinnam— :konfetti :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: echo Snowfall Frost! Oto ja Duch zabawy i prezentów Święta Serdecznośi! :Snowfall Frost: Ee, nie jesteś duchem teraźniejszości? :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Nie! Zabawki, maskotki proszę... chcesz babeczkę? :Snowfall Frost: Dobra, prezenty. Te bezużytecznie rzeczy, na które kucyki tylko tracą czas. :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Oh, Snowfall, nieważne jest to, jaki prezent, tylko, co on oznacza! :Snowfall Frost: Przecież on nie ma żadnego znaczenia. To tylko rzecz! :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: No właśnie! Czasem babeczka znaczy "ja cię kocham", albo zabawka "Cześć, jak się masz". A Czasem książka mówi "Ale masz wspaniałą grzywę". A szalik może znaczyć... Cóż, szalik zwykle znaczy, że jest zimno. To jest łatwe. :Snowfall Frost: Ja kompletnie nie rozumiem, co ty mówisz. :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Łoo! drży :Snowfall Frost: Co się z tobą dzieje?! :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Mój zmysł prezentów Święta Serdeczności się wyrywa! To znaczy, że teraz będzie piosenka! :Pinkie's Present :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Bo przyjaciół mieć to ważna jest rzecz! ! normalnie Co? :Starlight Glimmer: Ty wiesz, że mówiłaś głosem Pinkie Pie? :Twilight Sparkle: Wcale, że nie! :Spike: się :Starlight Glimmer: To, co było dalej? :Twilight Sparkle: Otóż przyjęcie był— :Spike: Czekaj! Możemy zrobić przerwę? Muszę sobie dolać trochę kakao. :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy Dobra. Pośpiesz się, zaraz będzie najlepsza część! :Spike: dmucha Okej, gotowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze. :Merry: Snowdash! :Snowdash: Hej, Merry. :Merry: Czy spotkała cię jakaś przykrość, skarbie? :Flutterholly: Czy to strudel? Oh, Wiedziałam, że przesadziłam z cynamonem! :Snowdash: O, nie, twój strudel był pyszny, Flutterholly, tylko jestem zła na jednego kucyka, który ciągle narzeka, jakie to święta są okropne. :Merry: Czy przypadkiem imię tego kucyka zaczyna się od "Snow"? :Flutterholly: A kończy się na "Frost"? :Snowdash: Powiedziała, że Święta Serdeczności to tylko pretekst do zabawy i, że zamiast się bawić, powinniśmy wyłącznie pracować, żeby Equestria była lepsza. :Tłum: buczy :Merry: A jak zdaniem Snowfall ma wyglądać ta lepsza Equestria? :Snowdash: Kucyki mają pracować, uczyć się i poświęcać swoje talenty tylko dla dobra Equestrii. :Flutterholly i Merry: chichoczą :udeżenie :źrebaków :Merry: przygłuszone Wygląda na to, że Snowfall nie docenia tego, co już tu jest. :Flutterholly: Jak dla mnie najlepsza Equestria wygląda właśnie tak, jak w Święto Serdeczności. :Duch prezentów Wigilii Serdeczności: Dla mnie też! Wielka szkoda, że to święto będzie już ostatnie! Atnie! Atnie! Atnie! echo :Snowfall Frost: Duchu? Co masz na myśli? Co się teraz stanie?! :wiatru :Snowfall Frost: Kim jesteś? :Duch przyszłej Wigilii Serdeczności: Jam jest Duchem Świąt Serdeczności, które nadejdą. :Snowfall Frost: Czy chcesz mi pokazać, jak będą wyglądały te święta w przyszłości? :Duch przyszłej Wigilii Serdeczności: Nie, bo już nie ma żadnych Świąt Serdeczności do pokazania. :Snowfall Frost: Dlaczego? :Duch przyszłej Wigilii Serdeczności: Ponieważ uda ci się zlikwidować święta, tak jak chciałaś! :Snowfall Frost: I, co się stanie? :Luna's Future :Snowfall Frost: Windigowie?! Oni nie istnieją, to tylko bajki dla źrebaków! :Duch przyszłej Wigilii Serdeczności: Ależ oni istnieją, Snowfall, a twoje czyny pozwoliły im powrócić. Przyszłość Equestrii zostanie pogrzebana pod pokrywą wiecznego śniegu! :Snowfall Frost: Nie! Ja wcale nie chciałam, żeby to tego doszło! Ja nie wiedziałam! Nie rozumiałam, że Święta Serdeczności są takie ważne! Proszę, duchu! Jeszcze nie rzuciłam tego zaklęcia! Czy mogę to naprawić?! Przepraszam! echo :okna :dzwonków :Snowfall Frost: Mogę to naprawić! :tłumu :pukanie :drzwi :Merry: O mamo. :Flutterholly: Snowfall Frost? :Snowfall Frost: Mam nadzieję, że nie spóźniłam się na przyjęcie? Mam tu podarki. :Snowdash: pluje Szefowa?! :Snowfall Frost: Przepraszam za to, co mówiłam o Świętach Serdeczności. To nie chodzi tylko o śpiewanie i prezenty. Śpiewanie i prezenty są po to, żeby pokazać innym, że są dla nas ważni. Kucyki, których powinniśmy częściej słuchać: przyjaciele. :Snowdash: Łał. Smoczy pazur? Ee... dzięki? :Snowfall Frost: Trochę się śpieszyłam. W przyszłości się poprawię. :Snowdash: Żartujesz? Jeszcze nigdy nie dostałem smoczego pazura! Jest super! Chodź coś przekąsić! :Twilight Sparkle: narracja I podobno od tego czasu, podczas wszystkich Świąt Serdeczności Snowfall była najserdeczniejsza. :Twilight Sparkle: Koniec. :książki :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, no tak! Dzięki, że wysłuchałaś tej historii. Zrobiło się już późno. Spike i ja idziemy na dół, ale gdybyś chciała, to mogłabyś iść z nami. :kucyków :drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Witaj na przyjęciu! Wesołych Świąt Serdeczności.. :Starlight Glimmer: Wesołych Świąt Serdeczności, Twilight. :Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/A Hearth's Warming Tail Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu